Lukas Blackwood
' Lucas Blackwood', also known as the Black Prince, is a human sellsword and the current Avatar of Darkness. A passionate warrior by nature, he is motivated by sexual instincts instead of love or justice. He used to live in a small town named Lilles in the Human Realm, and he used to be a member of the Templar Order, taking on various odd jobs when the money runs out. His dream is to build a huge castle and make love to all the beautiful women in the world. His companions are a sorceress called Lucero and a slave called Pine. His heroics have saved four cities in the continent from being conquered by Dark Witchers, as well as helping quite a number of damsels in distress. On the other hand, the power of Maelignos not only enhanced his strenght but also his impulsive sex drive which has, to put it extremely mildly, scarred quite a number of young women for life. His heroics have saved four cities in the continent from being conquered by Dark Witchers, though the cities would end later destroyed by his ambitions, as well as helping quite a number of damsels in distress. On the other hand, the power of Maelignos not only enhanced his strenght but also his impulsive sex drive which has, to put it extremely mildly, scarred quite a number of young women for life. History Blackwood was born in an era that considered Swordplay as the epitome of honor and strength. Magic users, no matter how powerful, are reviled and considered to be dishonorable cheaters. Despite this, his natural skills and talents in magic made him a powerful mage and his improve ments in science were outstanding. Blackwood was a long-time researcher of the magical arts, and one day accidentally discovered Black Magic as an unintended byproduct. He spent many years of his lives researching magic and its ways. In his teens years he met a young girl named Lucero at the Academy, who became enchanted with Blackwood's ideas. Lucero refered to Blac kwood as her Mentor and the two became fast friends and set about researching together. However, an elder Blackwood was drawing closer to death, and Lucero was terrified of losing the only man she could call a true friend and lover. Taking Blackwood's newly discovered Death Magic as a base, she accidently created a dimensional door from which the miasma of Maelignous passed through. This miasma allowed to regenerate body cells and preserve human bodies and minds eternally but this also gave Maelignous a new medium to move. She rapidly implemented this magic on Blackwood, preventing his death. This was the born of the Avatar of Darkness. Prior to his transformation, he purchased a slave named Pine. He makes her cook for him, clean, carry his stuff, and have sex on a regular basis. He's also a gigantic jerk with her most of the time and is always bullying her or blaming her when they are in trouble. Despite how much of a bastard he can be to Pine, deliberately trying to hurt her or kill her will make him incredibly angry. He actually values her deeply and shows great concern for her, to the point that most believe that he's in love with her, but he will always deny it claiming that she's "just his slave". Blackwood shows very clear traits typical of a "tsundere" towards Pine. Even though he's quite cruel with her most of the time, she actually loves him as well and follows his every order and has even been willing to die to save him. He's a brutal warrior that loves good women and his main drive is sex. He'll go through any means to have sex. He's incredibly straightforward (although he will unhesitantly lie in order to get laid). He feels no shame in admitting that his goal is to get laid or frontally tell a woman to have sex with him as soon as he meets her. Despite this, he is very uncomfortable in the face of romance from other girls that end up genuinely falling in love with him, especially evident when Lucero confesses to him after he is converted in the Avatar of Darkness. He's very brutish and cruel, and almost deliberately acts against all principles of morality (although Pine and Lucero claim he is just "mischievous" and is not a bad person fundamentally). He always plays dirty and is an overall jerk to more or less everyone, even the people he likes. He hates men in general and doesn't like to work with them unless they are really useful and efficient at what they do. However, he can't stand handsome men because he thinks they could steal his women. He often abuses his power and loves to prove his superiority over his enemies. He's so cruel that even the gods judged him wrongly. They expected him to become an evil, brutal king that would bring chaos unto humanity, so they would be entertained by the massive amounts of human suffering. Instead, Blackwood actually shortens the wars he's involved in and minimizes any human suffering. After his transformation, he's basically a twenty-year-old man with the mind of a really horny teenager. He's not averse to killing people for trivial things like ruining his sandcastle or just to test out Pine's healing power. He knows that things like rape, murder, and stealing are bad. He just doesn't believe it's bad when HE does it. He is incredibly arrogant and believes he's the greatest in the world, often referring to himself as Sir Blackwood. However, he does have some morality in terms of sex. He will never attempt to have sex with a child; he is actually horrified by the idea and hates pedophiles, calling such a practice "heretic" and "monstrous". He's also firmly against incest. Also, while he himself might be a borderline rapist personality wise, he generally believes women should be able to walk away having enjoyed the experience. Recently, he has matured a little and found enjoyment in making the girl climax as well. As long as she's cute or beautiful, he doesn't care for their personality. Voluptuous, slender, virgin, slut, he likes them all. Ages he finds them attractive are between 15 to 29. Note this doesn't mean that he will only like women of those ages, but rather women that look to be around that age group. He has no problem in having sex with beings that are thousands of years old if they look like 20-year-old women (like elves or Dark lords). Despite the fact that he has raped many women and will always attempt to have sex with every beautiful woman that crosses his path, he's actually very caring towards women outside of the bed. He doesn't blatantly look down on any woman and will always protect any cute girl that is being abused. He also hates people that hurt or kill women. Sometimes he's surprisingly good at helping others with their psychological problems and has various leadership qualities as well as an always-positive attitude, which is why he ends up being charismatic to some girls despite his negative points. Also, he almost never will outright kill a woman even it's his enemy. Such a girl must be both extremely ugly and evil, as even Dark Lords will be spared if they're cute enough. Skills Lukas is a very strong fighter that fights primarily with a sword. He has a Sword Combat skill and an Adventuring skill. Due to the training the Templar Order gave him as a youth, he's a well-rounded and fully capable adventurer. Thanks to his Adventurer Skill, he can travel long distances with no need for a party. However, he prefers to bring Pine and Lucero along as it's more convenient to have someone do all the work and carry everything. Whenever he's in trouble, he concocts underhanded plans that people would call brash or savage. He does not hesitate when he attacks, and he has an over-inflated ego; these things make him a formidable foe. Unlike other humans, he has no power limit. If he trained hard, he could realize his infinite potential, but his laid-back nature means his level never goes too high. A side-effect to his anomalous nature is that he can raise the power of any woman he has sex with and also his blood and fluids can regenerate and create new cells in any organism he is contact with. This could also work for men, but he wouldn't ever do such a thing unless he is fooled. Blackwood lack of a power limits is actually genetically inherited by his offspring. Though he is brutal, easily bored and somewhat short-sighted, he is by no means a fool, with those underestimating him often paying for it. Though his plans are often straightforward, they are usually effective and he will exploit any weakness or opening his enemies give him, which is what allowed him to beat many beings with vastly superior powers including Dark Lords and Avtomatas. He is also not that likely to get tricked, as he tends to go along with his own whims and refuses to be strung along by anything, whether it be an order or a challenge. However he does have one exploitable weakness, and that is his one track mind as he can be easily enticed by the promise of sex, though even that will only work so long. Category:Character